


"Sorry To Master Break It To You, Officer..."

by StutteryPrince



Series: Paradoxus Rex [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: bad cop is exactly 0 percent tolerant of rex, rex gets arrested and turns the tables, sort of a one sided attraction on rex's part, tfw the guy who nearly got everyone killed AGAIN thinks he can act however he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Emmet pat the side of the truck, opening the drivers side door and half climbing inside before he turned back to Rex.“I’m gonna go get the hauler so we can bring these into town. Can you please stay out of trouble for the fifteen minutes I’m gonna be gone?”“Damn, Emmet! Do you honestly have that little faith in me?”Emmet gave Rex a look and Rex waved him off with a half-assed promise that he would behave himself. Emmet smiled and clambered the rest of the way into the truck, starting it up and driving off towards their house. Pfft. Fifteen minutes. What trouble could he possibly get into in fifteen minutes?“Stop right there! Hands where I can see’em!”“You’ve gotta be joking.”





	"Sorry To Master Break It To You, Officer..."

**Author's Note:**

> Finally dear sweet god I made another one
> 
> My favorite part in all of this is Rex and Emmet working together in the first part! It's an idea I've always had and I want to write more stories with it!  
> There's an askblog for this series https://ask-paradoxus-rex.tumblr.com

“You ready down there, Brickowski?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be, Dangervest!”

Rex looked over the edge of the cliff he was standing on one more time before he smirked and pressed the button on the side of his helmet to activate his visor. Below him was an old abandoned building, broken up and on the verge of collapsing, and Emmet standing on the bed on their truck a ways away. Emmet gave him a thumbs up and Rex nodded, slamming his fists together as dangerous-looking, dark blue magic began crackling around his hands. He stepped back a few paces before he took a running start and jumped off the edge with his arm pulled back.

Rex slammed his fist into the top of the broken down building, breaking through floor after floor as if it was nothing, which to him is _was._ Already busted windows shattered further and weak bricks crumbled like paper with each floor he punched through. He fell through building like a sparking bolt of blue lighting, tearing through wiring, pipes, and anything else that was in his way without so much a smidge of resistance.

The moment he hit the ground floor, the building _exploded_ , sending a shockwave rumbling through the ground and rubble flying in every direction. He pressed a button on the side of his helmet, casting his attention to where Emmet was taking a stance as he lowered the visor on his own helmet.

“You waitin’ you for an invitation or something, brother?” His voice rang through their comm link, Emmets laughter answering him.

“An invitation would be nice over the ‘formal notices’ Business sends us to do this.”

Emmet launched off the bend of the truck at practically the speed of light. He zipped through the air at record speeds, collecting the broken pieces of the building and reconstructing them into something else. Rex retracted his visor and pulled off his helmet, plopping down in the bed of the truck to watch Emmet work. He seemed to be making more places for people to stay in this round, Rex not flinching when an entire _house_ came crashing down from where Emmet was Master Building.

Two more houses and a school later, Emmet had run out of materials and landed on his feet in the back of the truck with a heavy thud. Rex clapped him on the back with a bark of laughter while Emmet simply chuckled and tried to shake away the fire that had started around his gloves.

“Good work out here, Brickowski!” Rex gestured to the new buildings. “People are gonna dig these.”

“I sure hope so!” Emmet finally got the fire put out. “A lot of work into getting them put together.”

Rex shook him by the shoulder with a smile, a silent reassurance, before they both hopped back onto the ground. Emmet pat the side of the truck, opening the drivers side door and half climbing inside before he turned back to Rex.

“I’m gonna go get the hauler so we can bring these into town. Can you _please_ stay out of trouble for the fifteen minutes I’m gonna be gone?”

 _“Damn,_ Emmet! Do you honestly have _that_ little faith in me?”

Emmet gave Rex a look and Rex waved him off with a half-assed promise that he would behave himself. Emmet smiled and clambered the rest of the way into the truck, starting it up and driving off towards their house. Pfft. Fifteen minutes. What trouble could he _possibly_ get into in _fifteen minutes?_

“Stop right there! Hands where I can see’em!”

“You’ve _gotta_ be joking.”

Rex turned slowly to see Good Cop, evident by the round glasses on his nose, standing in front of his cruiser with his hand hovering over the laser taser on his belt. Rex didn’t do as he was told, instead huffing a chuckle as he raised an eyebrow. He had always admired the Cops, even back then, so he couldn’t help but let his eyes wander the _slightest_ bit before he settled on their face. His eyes flickered from Good Cops face to the laser taser on his belt, a motion that didn’t go unnoticed. He rested his hand on and Rex focused back on him, his eyebrow still crooked in mild confusion.

“Don’t make me use this, son.”

 _“Son?_ Now hold on a second there, partner, I’m nobody’s _son._ ”

“But you _are_ the cause of several shockwaves and earthquakes all throughout the city, buddy, including the one that happened just a while ago. I’m sorry, but you have to come with us to prevent further damages.”

Rex hissed through his teeth, holding that smug smile of his. “Sorry, no can do. Ya see, I kinda got a job to do here.”

Good took a step forward. “So do we.”

Bad had swapped Goods glasses for his shades in such a quick move, Rex swore he hadn’t even _actually_ moved . He fired the laser taser before Rex could even think of dodging it, striking him dead in the chest and sending him convulsing to the ground. Bad swapped glasses again as he walked over Rexs dormant body and hauled him over his shoulder.

“That was so unnecessary and you know it! I’m sure he would have come quietly.”

 **Don’t you recognize him? That’s the Master Breaker that nearly destroyed** **_universe_ ** **, Quincy. We don’t know what exactly he can do and I wasn’t about to take that chance. I can’t lose you again.**

Good carefully put Rex in the backseat and strapped him, glaring at nothing. He buckled himself in and sat for a second before he started the car and began heading for the police station. He was silent for a good minute, the only sounds being Rex trying to recover behind him, before he let out a sigh.

“Fine, but I still don’t think you should have _tased_ the poor lad. You’ve had your turn, so I get to start the interrogation this time.”

**Deal.**

* * *

“Ugh….”

Rex groaned as he blinked awake. Where...Where was he…? Wasn’t he supposed to be helping Emmet or something…? Everything hurt and his head was pounding, not helped by the bright light being shone directly into his eyes. He flinched away from the light with a grumble and a familiar voice called out, “Oh, sorry!” and then the light was turned away. A figure came into his field of vision and Rex grunted, trying to figure out who he was looking at.

“You feeling okay, buddy?”

“G-Good Cop…?” When the figure nodded, Rex sighed. “Where am I?”

“The police station. We _told_ you you had to come with us.”

Rex raised his hands to rub at his eyes, only half surprised to find himself in handcuffs. He didn’t seem to pay them any heed as he scrubbed his eyes clear them and forced his vision to focus. Well, as much as he could without a pair of glasses or contacts. He needed new ones, lost his old ones back in Dryar. Wonder what color he should g-wait fuck. By the Man Upstairs, he was out of it.

Rex shook his head and blinked, focusing back on the situation at hand and trying to remember what had landed him in handcuffs this time.

“I can say with complete confidence that whatever I’m being accused of, I _didn’t_ do it.”

Good tittered and stood up, pushing a glass of water towards Rex as he did so. Rex held it with both hands and sipped at it as an open manila folder was set down in front of him, sputtering into his glass when he realized what he was looking at. Inside were pictures of him, either in his usual attire or decked in his current protective jumpsuit, but the thing they all had in common was that in each photo, he was in the middle of Master Breaking something. It wouldn’t have been so bad, Master Breakers other than him existed after all, but Rex knew in some of these pictures he was breaking something he definitely _shouldn’t_ have been.

“Could have at least got me _after_ , when my hair doesn’t look a fuckin’ mess,” Rex mumbled with an annoyed click of his tongue, looking at each of them in turn.

“Are you going to tell me that this isn't you in all these pictures-” Good suddenly swapped glasses and Bad growled at him. _“-destroying_ both public and private property?”

“I have never seen this extremely handsome man before in my life, officer.”

Bad snarled and Rex smirked. This was the bastard who had gotten them all sucked into the abyss and he didn’t even have the decency to look _sorry_ about it. Ooooh, by the Man Upstairs, Bad wanted to wipe that smirk clear off his face, but the ghostly feeling of a hand touching his back calmed him enough to allow Good Cop back into the driver's seat. He sat them back down and laced his fingers together on the table, feeling his arms relax despite him being in full control. They were going to solve this with kindness and _without_ breaking another table.

“Back in the Outskirts, you mentioned that you had a ‘job’ to do. We figure that the job was breaking stuff, but do you mind telling us who you’re working for, buddy? It’ll make this a lot easier!”

Rex opened his mouth to give another snarky answer, but he snapped his mouth shut after an idea crossed his mind. They wanted the truth, and he was gonna give it to them, but why not have a little fun with it? Rex cleared his throat as he scooted his chair forward, beaming with a bright smile that didn’t look quite right on his face.

“President Business employed me, Good Cop!” Rex chimed in Emmets voice, watching with delight when Goods eyes widened. “You can ask him yourself if you want to.”

Goods eyes scanned over Rexs face as his mouth floundered uselessly, his voice caught in his throat. His folded hands clutched each other tighter, a sign that _both_ him and Bad were panicking. As much as they hated and _didn’t want to_ admit it, they hadn’t imagined that, there was no way that that _didn’t_ just happened. Good couldn’t even think of anything else to say, all of his questions dying before they even left his mouth as both sides of his mind were overrun with attempts to make sense of what had happened. Was...No, he-he couldn’t be! Emmet would never do something like that. ...Right?

Unknown to either cop, despite Rexs smirking, he was actually starting to feel just a bit guilty. Was that too much? Shit, maybe he should have held that trick back for a while longer, he knew how bad it messed with people! Just when he considered actually _apologizing_ , Good yanked off his glasses and mindlessly pat at his chest until he gripped Bads aviators. He shakily slipped them over his eyes, but the moment they were on, every ounce of nervousness drained from his body as he stood up slowly. He loomed over Rex, an intimidation tactic he had mastered and, unlike most things during this joke of an interrogation, it seemed to be working. Rex let out half of a caustious laugh as he glanced away from Bad, even seeming to shrink in on himself, but he still made an effort to keep up that smug expression Bad was growing tired of _very_ quickly.

 _“What_ **_exactly_ ** _are you playing at, Master Breaker?”_

His voice was low and it was serious, a clear sign that he wasn’t messing around. It reminded Rex of his first interrogation with the cops, when he had been accused of being a Master _Builder._ How times change, huh?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, _Sean._ I told you the truth. ...Anyone ever told you that you’re kinda hot when you’re angry?”

Rex couldn’t stop the cruel, mischievous chortle that bubbled from behind his teeth at watching Bads eyebrows raise over his shades. Had this been a normal conversation, the eyebrow raise would have been in response to the compliment (?), maybe even coupled with a small blush, but there were _far_ more pressing matters at hand. Rex was busying himself with looking over the fading scars on their jawline when Bad Cop suddenly slammed his hands on the table and scared the ever living piss out of him.

_“Jesus-”_

“I’ve had enough of these damn games, Master Breaker! How in the bloody _hell_ do you know my name?”

“I know a lot of things, Bad Cop.” Rexs green eyes flashed a dark blue and his handcuffs shattered like cheap glass. “More than you’d think I do.”

He leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on the table then, tucking his hands behind his head. “I know, I know. A guy like me can’t _possibly_ be this ruggedly handsome _and_ smart, but I can assure you that this noggin is filled with- _WOAH-HO!”_

Rex grunted as his back hit the floor, Bad Cop have grabbed him by the ankle and pushed him backwards. The cop walked around and eased his boot onto his chest, not hard enough to hurt but there was enough pressure that Rex got the hint. His gaze traveled up to look Bad Cop in the eye slowly and carefully, Rex held his hands up to show that he was completely non hostile.

“Little forward for a first date, don't cha think?”

“I’m done with your bullshitting. Give me a straight answer _this instant.”_

Rex rolled his eyes and at this point, Bad was _impressed_ with his ability to not give a shit about this entire situation.

“You’re done with _my_ bullshit? Tch! That’s rich coming from the guy who not only tased me, but dragged me away from my job!” Rex saw Bad about to cut him off. _“I already told you the truth about who hired me!_ By the Man Up- _fucking_ -stairs, it is _your_ problem if you don’t believe me.”

Bad and Rex glared at one another and the moment, the very _second_ , that Rexs face changed into that _stupid_ smoldering look, Bad truly considered decking him then and there. And he probably would have if the door hadn’t been thrown open and Emmet came barrelling inside.

“Guys, please don’t be killing each other, I-oh.”

Emmet looked between the two of them, gesturing silently.

“What’s, uh, what’s going on….?”

“Nah, don’t worry, Ems, this is not what it looks like.” Rex snorted to himself and wriggled a bit under Bads boot. “I mean, it is for me, but there’s no way we’re on the same page here.”

Ignoring his comment, Emmet stepped over to Bad Cop and pushed him off of Rex with a quiet apology. Bad Cop looked between the both of them with nothing short of exasperation, running a hand through his hair as he made several noises of pure confused distress. He traded his aviators for Goods glasses, but it wasn’t like he was faring any better with the situation.

“I-You-The voice-You both-You look exactly the _same...”_ He sounded desperate for an answer to a question he couldn’t figure out how to ask.

“Oh!” Emmet helped Rex up, patting him on the shoulder. “Quincy, Sean, this is Rex Dangervest! President Business hired both me and him to help make things out of the old stuff on the Outskirts.”

Rex smirked and waggled his eyebrows. Told ya.

“He’s my brotherrrr…?” Emmet looked at Rex as he trailed off, but all Rex did was shrug, which seemed to make Emmet happy. “He’s an older version of me from an alternate timeline! ”

“That...doesn’t really help, buddy.”

Good took off his glasses and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He was no stranger to weird definitions and excuses, weird was part of the job description back in the day, but this was something else. There was in way in any of the worlds that nice little Emmet Joseph Brickowski could ever turn into someone that destructive and rude in _any_ timeline for _any_ reason. It was _impossible,_ he had to be having some kind of nightmare.

“Quincy?”

Good Cop looked up from where he’s buried his eyes against his hand, staring tiredly at Emmet.

“Are you okay?” Emmet asked in a voice so soft and kind Good almost couldn’t hear him. “We can explain everything, if you want.”

Good blinked almost dumbly before he took a deep breath and smiled at Emmet. He pat Emmet on the shoulder as he put his glasses back on, shelving his mental breakdown for later.

“Not right now, buddy. I need some time to process all of-” He gestured loosely to Rex. “-this. How about we discuss it all over coffee later this week at that new place that opened up downtown? It’ll even be our treat, as an apology for the confusion.”

Emmet beamed with that bright and sunny smile of his and Good felt himself smiling more genuinely, his happiness infectious. Good turned the young man around and nudged at his shoulders, a signal for them to leave that Emmet took, shouting that he would drive if Rex didn’t beat him to the car in time, but Rex stayed behind, eyeing Good up and down suspiciously.

“Nobody that knows what I did is that nice to me that quickly.” He narrowed his eyes. “What’s the catch?”

A smirk all his own settled onto Goods features. “Wasn’t it you that said something about Bad being a little forward for a first date?”

Rexs eyes flew wide open as a slight blush dusted over his cheeks. Bad swapped out his aviators and practically shoved Rex out of the room, closing the door behind him with more force than necessary. He sat down and sighed heavily, scratching at his scalp as he tried to wrap his head around everything that happened. Rex was Emmet, but...from the future? Or had Emmet said alternate timeline?

**Don’t stress out about it, Sean. They said they would explain everything when we met for coffee. I trust Emmet.**

“I know. It’s just…” Bad groaned and dragged his hands down his face. “I need a _drink.”_

**It’s barely noon!**

“That’s never stopped us before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry you wonderful people who follow my blog and know about Rexs crushes on certain people, I can assure you that GCBC doesn't completely hate Rex. He's just REALLY annoying to them at the moment JOIKHGUJYFHTDRGEF
> 
> There's an askblog for this series https://ask-paradoxus-rex.tumblr.com


End file.
